Menu trees are well known to anyone who has attempted to contact a utility company or financial institution in order to request service or pay a bill. Often, the menu trees are lengthy, consisting of several layers (or branches) of options that must be navigated in order to reach the desired destination. Each layer navigated offers yet more options until either the destination is reached or the customer gives up. This takes time and may use up valuable cellular phone minutes for customers with mobile communication devices. This is even more frustrating when the customer is not provided an option to skip layers or go directly to the desired option.
Menu trees are often used by service providers to present to a customer a variety of options from which to choose in order to narrow the scope of the customer's call or to direct the customer to a specific department within the service provider. Customers use menu trees to perform such tasks as, paying a bill or ordering goods and services. Often during the navigation of the menu tree the customer is prompted to enter or recite information such as identification numbers, addresses, and telephone numbers. Many times, this information is of a sensitive nature such as, for example, credit card numbers and expiration dates, social security card numbers and personal identification numbers (PINs). When out in public, the customer would prefer that the information is not overheard by those in close proximity to the customer as the information is provided.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method and system for facilitating the navigation of service provider menu trees that overcomes the limitations, challenges, and obstacles described above.